Tundra Complex
by Atom G
Summary: The Tundra brings out the worst in the boys, and perhaps the best! Tune in and find out in this one shot!


It had already been a month and a half into their trip and the boys were finding it extremely difficult to not strangle each other. Well. Mostly it was Howard. Between Sheldon's insane demands and Leonard's incessant banter about what he would do with Penny, should he return home alive and well, the man couldn't take it. Howard Wolowitz could only stand so much. And not a kosher woman in sight, if any women at all. Though, on the occasional twelve hour run to pick up rations, he did get the rare chance to drool over the female traders. No, his only friend and companion at this point was Rajesh. Yes, if it came down to it, he would divide the flesh of his other two colleagues with the young, devilishly handsome foreigner.

It was an exceptionally cold night, partly because they were in the Antarctic and partly because the generator for their heating had temporarily gone down. While Friday nights double feature and Chinese Food routine was winding down, Howard began to dread leaving the now comfortably warm sofa to sleep in his frigid bed. The sleeping quarters was a small space that consisted of two bunkbeds. Naturally, he had chosen to share one with Raj.

"6:30 PM. Time to sleep. We need an early start tomorrow if we want to beat the snow storm," Sheldon announced, pulling himself up off the sofa in one swift motion. With a sigh, Leonard tugged his blanket (with arms) tighter around him, trudging his way to their room.

"Can't we take one day off? Aren't you the least bit concerned that if our timing is off, we could oh, I don't know, die?" mumbled Leonard.

"Science demands nothing less than the fervent and unconditional dedication of our entire lives. Even if that means we lose you in the violent rage of mother nature. Now, bed, men." And with that, the two of them were out of sight.

The credits were still rolling on the television set. Howard began to get up and leave, but something in his stomach felt heavy. Something wasn't right. He turned to grab the antacids in bathroom when he realised Rajesh was still sitting on the sofa. His shoulders were rigid, body stiff. He slowly approached the stationary figure, leaning forward to examine his face. Fear was written all over his face. Eyes transfixed on the television set, Raj let out a deep sigh.

"Uh, Koothrappali, you ok?"

After a few moments of silence, a sixth sense of Howard's told him something was wrong, prompting him to sit beside his companion. The action snapped Raj out of his stupor. Slowly, he turned to look at Howard. "I don't want to die in the name of science."

Wolowitz rubbed his face, tired from the exhausting day of hiking up the east side of the territory they had been exploring. He could not help feeling slightly annoyed. After all, it was Leonard and Rajesh's dumb idea to come along. Was he not listening to all the possible fatalities when Sheldon gave them their briefing? Did he rush through the liability contract they signed before taking the trip?

"Look, this whole thing was your idea."

"I know! How could you let me make such a stupid decision!"

Raj was now flailing an accusatory finger in his face.

"Excuse me, but when did I become your mother? You're old enough to make your own decision, y'know!" Howard lowered his voice, realising that the other two were just in the next room. "Besides," he continued, gritting his teeth,"I only came because of you!"

Looking like he was just the recipient of harsh and sudden slap in the face, Raj made a very sudden motion. Howard found himself engulfed in Raj. His scent filled his nostrils with a vaguely familiar scent of the man's body odor, his body warm as it squeezed him. Quite confused at the growing knot in his stomach. Wishing he had found the antacids sooner, Howard awkwardly weaved an arm through Raj's, patting his back.

"Look, everything's fine, I'm fine. I'm not mad, so... stop being upset."

"I'm so sorry, Wolowitz," Raj said, his voice muffled by Howard's shirt. "You know I don't think things through. I've never been a leader. I'm such a failure."

Now he's just trying to make me feel bad, Howard thought. And though he wanted to let go of his friend, he couldn't. Somehow, his grip tightened, his hand instinctively found the nape of Raj's neck and began stroking. His warm breath almost burned against his own neck and he found himself wondering how that was possible unless Raj had moved. He had. He was not inches away from Howard, eyes peering up at him, looking needy and somehow that made him attractive. He looks nothing like Zac Efron, he thought. But something was happening now and he realised the feeling in his stomach wasn't indigestion. No. It was nerves working up. He cupped Rajesh's chin with one hand and tilted it towards himself. "You're not a failure at all."

It was happening. Something that, subconsciously, he had wanted for a lot longer than the few minutes that had just passed. As if they were two magnets being pulled by opposite charges, Howard could no longer hold himself back. Clumsily pressing his lips to Rajesh's, his inside ignited, every nerve sending off the best feeling since the second time he ever had sex. And didn't have to pay for it. Unexpectedly, as most intimate interactions were with Howard, Raj was kissing him back, tugging on his shirt absently. As the two came up for air, Howard began to think the trip wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
